


At the Desk and Other Stories

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Fluff, Horrible Puns, M/M, Nail Painting, established and not established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: just a series of starjack drabbles, some connected, some not. Rating may change, tags will be added.





	1. At the Desk pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the Desk refers to all the stories that take place in Starscream's office at Starscream's desk. 
> 
> Please enjoy all of these little stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The idea of talon painting isn't mine, it comes from a post on tumblr if anyone knows where please direct me to it so I can properly credit the concept)

Wheeljack hadn’t really noticed it at first. The red paint was there, sure, but Wheeljack hadn’t really recognized it’s _purpose_. Or that it was meant to be on the seeker talons alone. Not until he walked in on a very frustrated seeker desperately trying to get some red paint on his talon, and utterly failing to do so. **  
**

Wheeljack was watching from the doorway. He watched as Starscream painted one, then rubbed it off, then tried again, but didn’t get it quite right and so tried to rub off the little bit that had snuck onto his finger and ended up ruining the whole paint job. With an annoyed growl he slammed a fist on the table. The metal container holding his paint spilled over the desk, staining the data pads he was supposed to be working on.

It was then that Wheeljack stepped in. “Havin’ a bit of trouble?” he inquired, placing his report on the dry side of the table before taking a cloth out of his subspace and helping Starscream clean up the mess.

“So, you’ve discovered my silly little secret,” Starscream muttered, his eyes locked on the scientist’s hand.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack held out. “Not much of a secret when it’s painted all over your hands.”

Wheeljack inspected the stuff on his rag. “What is this anyways?”

“It’s regular polish,” Starscream explained. “I dyed it red and try to paint it on my talons.”

“Oh like that thing humans do,” Wheeljack spit out, remembering something similar to that he’d seen on a human commericial once. “Like nail polish. But You don’t have nails so…talon polish?”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Does it matter?”

Wheeljack paused for a moment before going back to his wiping. “No, I guess not,” he muttered. After the stain was mostly gone he subspaced his rag and took a seat across from the seeker to start with his report. Wheeljack grabbed it from the edge of the table and was about to speak when Starscream piped up.

“Would you help me?” he asked.

Wheeljack raised a brow. “Help you…?”

“With the polish,”

If Wheeljack didn’t know any better he’d almost say Starscream was blushing.

“As you can see I’m…not the best at it,” Starscream waved a hand about as he continued. “Those human programs often have two humans doing it. It may be easier that way.”

Wheeljack leaned back a bit, placing his data pad back on the table. “Well there ain’t no guarantee I’m qualified,” he started off.

“I don’t think juvenile humans are qualified either, but they seem to do it just fine.”

Wheeljack thought on the matter for a moment. There wasn’t really any harm in it, there certainly wasn’t some ulterior motive, how could there be? Even Starscream couldn’t twist nail painting into something sinister.

“Alright,” Wheeljack agreed. “Ain’t got nothin’ better to do I guess,”

Starscream smiled. Actually smiled, not malicious smirk smiled. He fished some sort of wipe from his desk and cleaned the stray paint from his fingers before setting the container of red polish before Wheeljack and offering his hand.

The procedure was simple enough. Take the brush, dip it in the stuff, pain the talon. Not too complicated. Starscream got to look over some paperwork while Wheeljack worked and they eventually got to talking about his report. It was just the weekly update on Wheeljack’s projects, where the funding was going, if he’d made anything useful or usable. Wheeljack, eyes dead set on the talon he was working on, absently explained that the synthetic energon was still a few stages away from being fully developed, but the energon purifier was coming along quite nicely, and a working prototype should be up and running in the next couple months.

When Wheeljack finished the second hand he leaned back and held the fingers for a moment, inspecting his work.

Starscream smiked. “Admiring your work?” he asked, slightly grasping Wheeljack’s hand.

“Just makin’ sure I got it all in line,” Wheeljack muttered, still eyeing the red fingertips. A second later he let them go. “Your other hand dry yet?”

Starscream took a second to look at his other red painted talons. “Looks like it.”

“Great,” Wheeljack shoved himself to a stand. “Then I guess I’m done here,” he collected his data pad and headed for the door. Before he made it through the threshold Starscream stopped him.

“Wheeljack,” he called.

Wheeljack glanced back at the seeker. Starscream tapped his fingers on the table in a way that almost seemed nervous. “Would you happen to be available next week? To…help me again?”

Wheeljack let his eyes glance to the ceiling for a second before shrugging a shoulder. “Sure, I could do that. I got an hour to spare.”

Starscream smiled again, all nervousness falling from his frame. “Wonderful,” he began collecting the data pads on his desk into one pile, careful of his freshly painted talons. “I’ll see you next week then.”

Wheeljack waved a hand. “See ya next week.”

Starscream took some more time to acknowledge his beautifully painted fingertips after Wheeljack was gone. Despite his satisfaction with the job, next week, when his hand would be entrapped by Wheeljack’s once again, simply couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. At the Desk pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next installment of Wheeljack hanging out with Starscream at his desk.

It was a struggle.

One on one.

Wheeljack’s brow furrowed as the strain began to ach through his lines. He stared intently at his opponent who did nothing more than smirk back at him. With everything he had in him Wheeljack pushed against the seemingly unmovable force. For almost a moment they seemed to be on par, but one little slip and Wheeljack was met with defeat.

For the fourth time the back of Wheeljack’s hand met the table.

“Ha!” Starscream called in his victory, slapping the table. “I win again,” he leaned forward, smirk still set on his face. “Care to go again?”

Wheeljack rubbed his sore hand. “I think I’m good for now,” he put a hand out. “Hand,” he demanded bluntly.

Starscream gladly presented his hand to Wheeljack, who took it in the softest grip, inspecting Starscream’s red fingertips. “You’ve got a chip,” he pointed out, poking it with his own blunt finger tip.

Starscream grabbed his friend’s hand, making Wheeljack look at him. “Maybe you should fix it then,” he proposed.

Wheeljack merely stared at Starscream for a moment before pulling his hand away and shrugging. “I guess I could. Later, though, I gotta get back to the lab,” he quickly got to his feet and headed for the door.

Starscream’s smile disappeared as he looked back to the work at his desk. “I suppose I’ll see you later then,” he mumbled, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Wheeljack graced the seeker with a glance before taking his leave.

It had been almost a month since the first time Wheeljack was persuaded into painting Starscream’s talons. Since then they’d met a couple times a week, just for the hell of it. One occasion was generally reserved for Wheeljack to give his report. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stay after and play some silly game like tik-tak-toe or hangman. Only recently had they gotten into more physical challenges like arm wrestling and thumbs wars.

It was oddly fun and strangely relaxing. Starscream certainly seemed to enjoy it. He’d gotten a lot more touchy in recent weeks, more willing to take Wheeljack’s hand and keep it there. The seeker’s smiles had become much more pleasant and he insisted Wheeljack stay longer almost every week.

Wheeljack couldn’t help but wonder if Starscream’s interest was born of genuine attraction or some other unseen end gain.

For the moment Wheeljack decided not to worry about it.

If the Seeker was going to eventually tear out his optics at least those talons will look nice doing it.


	3. You're not Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack coerces his seeker to go to bed for once, only to ruin it with his horrible puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea from the fabulous Snozzlefrog on tumblr

Wheeljack knew, the third time he found Starscream hunched over his desk, that his seeker was much too stressed to continue working. Of course, however, whenever he brought it up Starscream was quick to bite his head off. It made sense, considering how utterly exhausted he was. Wheeljack was more than familiar with Starscream’s sleeping issues.

It wasn’t uncommon for Starscream to break into Wheeljacks house in the middle of the night and cuddle up to him in the berth. Wheeljack had almost gotten used to it by then, but waking up with a dead asleep seeker half draped over him was still a cause for alarm on occasion.

With a sigh Wheeljack stepped into the office. He shook Starscream awake by the shoulder. The seeker was up in an instant, guns humming to life at the sudden disturbance.

“Wheeljack,” Starscream snapped. “What are you doing here?” he asked, pretending to organize the data-pads on his desk.

“I came to pick you up,” Wheeljack answered bluntly, crossing his arms.

Starscream rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes. “To do what?”

“To take you to your apartment.”

Starscream scoffed, taking the hand away from his eyes. “Oh please, I am perfectly capable of getting to my room. I don’t need you to escort me.”

“That’s not the point of it. I know that if I don’t make you leave you never will. Then later tonight you’ll be breakin’ into my house and climbin’ into my berth and scaring me half to death when I wake up.”

Starscream averted his eyes, his lip twisting in something shockingly similar to a pout. “Alright fine,” he mumbled reluctantly. He shoved himself to his feet and stalked to the door with Wheeljack right on his heels.

They entered his apartment together and laid down on the berth.

“I thought you didn’t want to share my berth,” Starscream grumbled sleepily as he snuggled up to his partner.

“Never said that,” Wheeljack muttered, carefully petting the seeker’s wings. “I know well enough how much you seek attention.”

Starscream stiffed, throwing a glare to his partner. “Did you just make a pun?”

Wheeljack smirked under his mask. “Of course not,” he lied innocently. “I would never do something so planely bad.”

Starscream bolted up some. “”Are you making seeker puns!?”

“Noooo,” Wheeljack lied before slipping back his mask and planting a kiss on his seekers head. “You know I’d never do that to you, just lay back down.”

With a skeptical optic Starscream lowed himself back down, settling against his partner’s chest.

After a few seconds he eased entirely, closing his optics and preparing for sleep.

Before he could reach the threshold, though, Wheeljack whispered, “Ya know I’ve been reading this book on anti-gravity.”

Starscream’s eyes popped open. “No-”

“It’s impossible to put down.”

Starscream groaned, burying his face in Wheeljacks plating.

“Have you ever studied organic chemistry?”

“I hate you and organic things.”

“Don’t worry I don’t study it. I’ve just hear those who do are in allkynes of trouble.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Aww, don’t talk like that you’ll break my spark.”

“…You know…sometimes I wish I was adenine-”

Wheeljack perked at the statement, waiting anxiously for Starscream to say more.

After a moment of silence Wheeljack asked. “Why?”

Starscream snuggled even more into his scientists plating. “So I could be paired with U.”

Wheeljack stifled a laugh. “I didn’t know you knew science puns. I thought you hated them.”

“I do,” Starscream smiled. “But if you’re going to keep doing it I may as well turn this into something I can win.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “I doubt that.”

Starscream sat up slightly to look at his partner. “Wanna bet?”

They went the rest of the night exchanging horrible science puns until they both drifted off to recharge, comfortable and content with their horrible horrible jokes as well as eachother.

 

 


	4. Computer Trouble

“What were ya doin’ when it started glitchin’ out on you?”

Starscream stood behind Wheeljack impatiently tapping his foot as the scientist dug through the computer.

“I was just looking at files. Checking my mail, looking at news. Normal things,” Starscream answer with as much patience as he could muster.

Wheeljack came out from under the desk slightly to look up at the seeker. “I don't think I've ever seen you use this computer  _ ever.  _ You mostly just use datapads, don't you?”

Starscream huffed. “for your information, I compose very important business on that computer.”

“You mean looking at memes?”

Starscream’s frame locked up. His wings fluttered with what Wheeljack recognized as embarrassment 

"No!" Starscream defended, though not very well. "I'll have you know I have done some serious work on that computer! _I_ am the ruler of Cybertronian! I do not spend my hours looking at the humans sorry excuse for humor." 

Wheeljack smirked to himself, glad he’d been successful in his teasing. A moment later he retreated under the desk to continue looking at computer.

He decided to have some fun while doing it.

“Flick it on for me?” He requested from under the desk.

“Flick it on?” Starscream muttered, moving towards the monitor. “who says tha-” he was interrupted when his audio receptors were treated to the horrible sound of a billion year old computer starting up. Starscream quickly covered his audio receptors before the sound cut out.

“What are you doing down there!?” He raged, kicking his partner lightly in the foot.

Wheeljack snickered to himself before answering. “what?” He asked. “You wanted my help didn't you? I’m rebooting the whole system, sometimes it makes that sound.

“I have  _ never _ heard anything make that sound.”

“Well then you don't work with computers much do you? Try to click into the network for me, will ya? Go check yer mail or somethin’”

Starscream sat at his chair and clicked on the network icon. The screen came up white. “there's nothing here,” he said after staring at it for a moment. He looked down at Wheeljack. “are you doing something?”

Under the desk Wheeljack had plugged in a little datapad he kept on hand. He used it like a regular monitor, relaying all the system commands through it and, if he so chose, to the monitor Starscream was seeing.

“Yeah I'm handling it, one minute,”

Starscream kept his eyes on the screen. After a minute he became impatient and started glancing down at Wheeljack.

“Are you-”

Starscream was interrupted when something popped on screen. It was a song, one Starscream recognized from earth.

Also because he looked at memes.

“Oh ha ha,” he drawled, paying no attention to the human singing about never going to give you up. “very funny.”

“What?” Wheeljack asked innocently. “did something happen?”

Starscream smirked. He snuck from his chair and walked around the front of the desk where Wheeljack couldn't see him. He was careful to keep his pede steps light and nearly inaudible.

Wheeljack, from under the desk, waited for a response. “Starscream?” He asked, partially looking over his shoulder. The engineer perked with surprise when he felt something soft make contact with the side of his face. He turned to see that Starscream had snuck in beside him from the vacant end of the desk. A little smirk sat on his seekers lips as Starscream held his head up on a fist.

“Like messing with me do you?”

Wheeljack smiled, retracting his mask. “highlight of my day,” he joked.

Starscream slipped a hand under his bots chin and drew him into a kiss. Wheeljack graciously accepted, deepening it as soon as their lips were met.

Starscream hummed as they pulled back. When they finished Starscream laid down on his back and just watched Wheeljack work.

Every once in a while Wheeljack would smile down at him and deliver a soft peck to the lips.

Eventually Wheeljack gave up on his work and settled for just laying beside Starscream, spending a few hours comfortable nestled under the desk, cuddling up to his partner. 


	5. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from flatlineskittyfinials on tumblr

Starscream seemed uncomfortable. Every once in a while his wing would twitch or his eyes would dart around the room as if he expected someone to shoot him at any moment. 

Wheeljack suddenly remembered why they didn’t go on dates very often. Starscream often let his paranoia and distrust of the general population get the better of him and they were forced to cut the date short. Wheeljack had hoped taking him to a less formal setting, somewhere more family friendly, would help take the edge off. 

But no. Even the brightly colored Energon Ice cream shop couldn’t take the edge off  _ Starscream _ . It was obvious the seeker was trying to stifle his behavior, most likely in an attempt to keep Wheeljack happy, but the ruler of Cybertron was doing a very bad job of hiding his discomfort. It wasn’t often they went out in public, partially because Starscream was afraid he’d be shot and partially because he felt awkward being seen with his partner. 

Wheeljack didn’t mind. Starscream wasn’t embarrassed  _ by _ Wheeljack, he was just embarrassed in general. Holding hands, little kisses, arm around the waist, the whole nine yards. Not only was Starscream not used to being touched he wasn’t used to being touched with such  _ affection _ in  _ public _ . 

Wheeljack had learned ages ago that the best way to take the edge off was to just keep his seeker talking. 

“Pretty nice place, huh?” Wheeljack said. “Glad they got to opening up. Kinda makes the neighborhood look nicer. Least to me, anyways, whole city still kinda looks outta shape.”

“Yes,” Starscream agreed, picking at his flavored energon but not eating any. “It’s nice to see a growing business. There aren’t many.”

Wheeljack put his spoon out, pointing to the purple mush in Starscream’s cup. “Mind if I have a taste?” he asked. 

Starscream pushed the cup forward without hesitation. 

“No enjoying it?” Wheeljack asked, taking a scoop. Starscream had gotten a flavor called “blueberry” based on the popular earth fruit apparently. Wheeljack had gone with a classic vanilla, remembering the word from earth. 

“It’s fine,” Starscream said. “If you like...weirdly sour yet sweet energon that’s been hardened and turned into freezing cold mush.”

“I thought you liked your energon cold.”

“I do, but not like this.”

“Hm,” Wheeljack ate the scoop he’d stolen before pushing the cup back to his partner. “Well I like it,” he said after swallowing. “Might wanna try that one for next time. Here,” he pushed his cup forward. “Try some’a mine. I think you might like it.”

Starscream grumbled a bit but reluctantly took a scoop. For a moment he eyed it, looking slightly, seemingly wary, before diving right in.  

As soon as the the flavor settled in his eyes widened. Wheeljack smirked under his mask, he could tell it must’ve been good. “Like it?” he said, stifling a chuckle. Starscream merely nodded. Wheeljack slipped back his mask to reveal his smile. “Glad you found somethin’ you liked,” he scooped out another bite with his own spoon. “Care for another bite?” 

The words had hardly left Wheeljack’s mouth when Starscream clamped his mouth over the spoon. Starscream smirked a bit as he pulled the treat into his mouth. “Sorry,” he apologized, wiping a bit of excess from the corner of his mouth. “I couldn’t resist.”

Wheeljack just smiled. After a second he found himself leaning over the table and closing the distance between them. A bit of vanilla lingered on his partner’s lips. Wheeljack had never tasted a kiss so sweet. Starscream smiled into it, slipping his hand on the side of his mate’s face, reveling in the gentleness of the kiss. 

The smiles lingered when they separated. Starscream stole his partner’s bowl and took claim to his ice cream. 

“So, we’re switching now?” Wheeljack asked, somewhat entertained, but taking hostage of Starscream’s bowl.

“Mmhm,” Starscream answered, his mouth busy consuming the frozen energon. 

 


	6. You Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from shockboob, one of them getting hurt

Trying to keep Starscream out of the med-bay was a futile effort. Wheeljack could hear him coming from hallways away. 

"Here we go,” he groaned, rolling over in bed. 

A second later Starscream came bursting through the doors. “You idiot!” he shrieked immediately upon spotting his torn up scientist. “What in Primus’ name were you thinking!?” he raged, stomping to the medical berth. “I don’t even know why I give you a lab any more! No more lab! You don’t get one! I’m taking it away!” The stressed out Seeker began to pace, clearly overworking himself. “I mean, honestly, you’re a Primus damn genius! You should know better than to do some of the  _ idiotic _ ,  _ bolt brained _ things that you do!” He stopped short in his pacing “ _ You could have died!? _ ” he screeched, his voice breaking as a new emotion emerged. One much less angry. 

Wheeljack reached up and took the Seeker’s hand. The touch seemed to calm Starscream immediately. Hiked up wings fell, and plating unclenched some. 

“Your damn screeching is giving me a processor ach,” Wheeljack rasped, his vocalizer damaged in the blow. “Just sit down. I’m alive, ain’t I?”

Starscream pulled his hand from the grasp. He pulled up a visitor chair from against the wall and sat as close to the berth as possible. “You want me to calm down,” he grumbled once he was seated. “My head scientist goes off and blows himself up and you want me to stay _ calm _ ?”

“One-” Wheeljack started, weakly lifting a hand. “I am your only scientist,” his eyes were struggling to stay open so Wheeljack just let them closed. “And two- If you  _ don’t _ stay calm, yer gonna give  _ both _ of us a spark attack.”

Starscream eased slightly, though kept on his irked facade. Wheeljack’s vents were labored and his torn up frame struggled to meet his actions. Hesitantly Starscream put a hand over Wheeljack’s lifted up one and pressed it back down into the berth. “Don’t strain yourself,” he said, trying to keep an edge to his voice and failing. 

Wheeljack puffed a small laugh. “It’s nice to know you care so much,” he smiled under his mask. “Even if that involves almost tearin’ the rest’a me apart.”

Wheeljacks frame was in shambles. One entire arm was burned beyond recognition. His face had a big chunk taken out of the side of it which included his generally lit up fin. The other hand, the hand that rested under Starscream’s own, was missing two fingers while the remaining three were badly damaged. He was burned from his chest plate all the way up to his face. Some of the cooled metal sat in an unsettling melted looking state. 

Starscream looked over the frame with concern, not even trying to hide the expression. 

“Nothin’ a couple days in a CR chamber won’t fix,” Wheeljack said, knowing what Starscream was thinking. The Seeker’s gaze shot to his face. 

“Well why aren’t you in one!?”

“They ain’t got any to spare right now.”

Starscream’s plating ruffled. It was clearly an action of agitation. “You could use mine,” he proposed. “I always keep one on hand.”

Wheeljack lifted as much of a brow as he could. “You keep a CR chamber just...on hand?”

Starscream stood. “Of course,” he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “How-” he paused, hesitating. “How do you think you survived getting your head blown off?” 

Wheeljack didn’t react to that. It was Starscream who’d saved him, that much he knew, but the fact that it was with his own CR chamber came as a bit of a shock. 

Starscream was quick to call over a doctor and demand Wheeljack be moved. Meanwhile Wheeljack began to drift off, finally giving into fatigue.

 

* * *

 

When Wheeljack woke up he cound himself suspended in the safe fluid of a CR chamber. He surveyed the room he’d been put in but couldn’t see much. One thing that did stick out, however, was Starscream. The Seeker appeared to be laying down, his eyes tired, but locked with intent on his new guest. His head rested on an arm pillow while he laid on his side. 

Wheeljack slowly lifted a hand and carefully used his fingers to wave from the chamber. 

Starscream smiled softly. Slowly he lifted his hand, and gently waved back. 


	7. At the Desk pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard your wish is my command. 
> 
> (Just so you all know if you'd like to suggest a prompt for the At The Desk segments, feel free. No guarantee I'll use them, but it doesn't hurt to try)

Wheeljack inspected the finger he was working on while Starscream looked over a couple of datapads. It was a fairly calm evening. The sun was just beginning to dip and Wheeljack had managed to get most of his work done before heading up so there wasn't too much on his mind. 

Starscream looked lost in his work but the tenseness Wheeljack generally noticed in the Seekers frame wasn't there. It was nice, in a way, knowing the Ruler of Cybertron was comfortable enough with him to keep his guard down. 

When everything looked good Wheeljack released the hand and silently requested the other one. Starscream handed it over without even looking up. Not long after Wheeljack began the lights began to flicker. 

Both Mechs looked to the ceiling right before the whole city went black. 

“Oh  _ fantastic _ ,” Starscream spat. “that's exactly what I needed today.” 

Wheeljack could just barely make out Starscream in the dark once his eyes adjusted. The whole city was dark, the only light coming through the window came from.the stars just beginning to peak out where the sun had left. 

It was almost nice. 

Wheeljack heard Starscream huff after a brief moment of silence. “comms are down,” he announced. Wheeljack slipped from his seat and tried the door. It was shut tight. 

“Door won't open,” he said, walking back to the desk where it sounded like Starscream was digging through the drawer. “if worst some to worst I'll force it open,” he grumbled, fishing something out of the drawer and hauling it onto the table. A second later there was a little ' _ click _ ’ and a small light filled part of the room. 

What Starscream had gotten out was a tall light stick, set in a base and standing on it's end. It didn't need an outside source of power so it sat illuminating the room with a soft yellow glow. 

Wheeljack sat back down. “do you think they need me?” 

Starscream shrugged a shoulder, his expression neutral. “I have people standing by the generators at all times, if there's a problem they should be able to fix it. If the power isn't back in an hour we’ll blast our way out and get you where you need to go.” 

“Don't you think you should address the people?” 

Starscream made a face, suggesting that was a dumb question. “how do you expect me to do that when the power is out and a good portion of people are trapped in their houses, myself included?” 

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. Just thought you could make an effort.” 

Starscream scowled at him. “Wheeljack, we’re not in any sort of danger right now. It's just a power outage, everything will be fine. Energon dispensers and distilleries have their own power source not connected to the city grid, and the hospital has a back up generator that can last for  _ years _ . Everything is  _ fine  _ just a little  _ dark. _ ” 

Wheeljack stared warily at their leader. “alright,” he agreed reluctantly, still a little skeptical. 

They sat in silence for a moment, not finding anything to say between them. Wheeljack thrummed his fingers against the desk to combat the uncomfortable silence. 

“You uh-” he reset his vocalizer. “You want me to finish the other hand?”

Starscream looked at him. He didn’t seem to understand. When it hit him he perked. “Oh! That,” he quirked a brow. ‘Now?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “May as well, I mean, ain’t got anything else to do.” 

Starscream hummed on the matter before coming to his decision. “I think we’ll hold off,” he smirked. “As much as I trust you ability I think I trust it more in full light.”

“Then what’re we gonna do for...however long this lasts?”

Starscream moved a datapad between them and handed him a light pen. “Tik-tak-toe?” he proposed.

Wheeljack took the pen in a light grip, letting it hang between his fingers. “How long you think you can stand this game?”

“Hopefully for as long as this lasts.”

Starscream’s tolerance lasted for about an hour. After about the thirtieth game Starscream threw down his light pen. “Alright, I’m done,” he proclaimed. “If I play this one more time I’m going to tear this data pad in half.”

Wheeljack carefully rested his pen atop the datapad beside the Seeker’s. 

“What else do you propose we do?”

Starscream rolled his eyes, sitting back with his arms crossed. “I’m itching for a drink,” he said, before shoving himself to his feet. “Do you want one?”

Wheeljack thought about it for a second. 

He was trapped in a room with Starscream. He could be trapped in a room with Starscream all night. 

Yes. He wanted a Drink. More than one would have been good. 

“Yes,” he answered simply, sparing Starscream the details of his thought process. 

Starscream returned with a bottle of Engex and two glasses, as well as a box of treats which he set on the table beside the high grade. “One of the delegates gave those to me a little while ago and I haven’t eaten them. No better time than now I suppose.”

Wheeljack took the box and slid it towards him, curious as to who it was from. They appeared to be from Velocitron so the likely answer was Moon Racer or Knock Out. The ever conceited Knock Out was more likely, as sometimes gifts were used as a false front for kindness to establish trust or show power over another. Joke was on Knock Out, however, as Starscream didn’t trust anyone and he never would. 

“You can have as many as you want,” Starscream cut in, interrupting Wheeljack’s thoughts. “I have enough of my own and I never liked accepting gifts from pompous jerks.”

Yup. It was from Knock Out. 

Wheeljack looked back at the box and studied it a moment more before opening it up. There was a little list inside that said what everything was. After looking it over Wheeljack selected a treat and slid the box back to the middle of the desk. Starscream, in response, slid him a tall glass of engex. 

Wheeljack barely took a sip by the time Starscream had completely downed his and poured himself another glass. The second one he nursed much more thoughtfully. 

“So, how is Wheeljack?” He inquired, swirling the drink in his glass. “doing well I hope.” 

“Well as I can be I guess,” Wheeljack answered absently, picking at the treats again. Starscream’s hand joined his in the box but picked out a treat much quicker, putting little thought into it. The Seeker popped it in his mouth after taking a quick glance at it. He hummed at the flavor. “These are good,” he mumbled through a full mouth, quickly covering it with a hand before reaching back in the box and drawing out another treat. It was the same as the one he’d just eaten and he offered it to Wheeljack. “Here, try it,” he proposed after swallowing. 

Wheeljack carefully took the treat. The tip of his finger was just barely nipped by a claw as he grabbed the treat from between Starscream’s fingers. 

Wheeljack didn’t even take time to inspect it before popping it in his mouth. The whole thing was a bit soft but as he bit into it a gooey center oozed onto his glossia. The outside offered a soft sweetness while the center assaulted his tongue with a sharper flavor. The treat was neither here nor there for Wheeljack. 

“Pretty good,” he mumbled right before swallowing. “I like these,” he selected one from the box and offered it to Starscream who was filling up his half empty glass. Once he put down the bottle he reached out and took the treat. The tips of his fingers ran over Wheeljack’s as he plucked the sweet from between his fingers and popped it in his mouth. Another hum emitted his lips at the taste of the new treat. “It’s good,” he mumbled, then taking a sip of engex to wash it down. 

Wheeljack smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, slowly sipping at their drinks and picking at the box of treats. Every once in a while they would try one together. Eventually they started to make small talk, occasionally falling into a chat, though they didn’t have much to talk about. Wheeljack relayed a couple stories about blowing himself up, all of which Starscream smiled or laughed at. Starscream didn’t have many stories to tell. Nothing funny, no fond memories, no mishaps that he or anyone else could laugh at today. Nothing he was proud of. 

After coming down from the small high of laugher Starscream’s face slowly began to fall. He buried the expression in his drink, throwing back the remaining contents of his cup. 

Wheeljack could see the fond expression fade as Starscream retreated back into his mind. A thought crossed his mind, an action that always seemed to work when Starscream had tensed up. 

The next time Starscream went to reach for a treat Wheeljack reached with him. The faint feeling of claws ran over his digits as his hand got in the way of wherever Starscream had intended to go. The tension that eased from the Seekers frame was subtle, but Wheeljack could see it. It was the same tension that eased every time he took a hand to paint it, or held it in his own to inspect his work. It was the tiny wing twitch, so small, so insignificant, one would be lucky to notice it if they weren’t looking for it. 

Starscream’s claws lingered for longer than a second before he quickly pulled away. It was an act and Wheeljack knew it. Starscream was a touchy bot, everyone knew this, he liked touching Wheeljack as much as he did everyone else. The only difference was that he didn’t mind  _ Wheeljack  _ touching  _ him _ . Nor were Starscream’s touches in any way a way to gain a certain enigma of control, as they usually were. 

Before anyone could say anything, the lights began to flicker, and soon the room was flooded with bright light. 

Starscream winced at the sudden light and automatically sent a commanded the lights to dim a bit. 

“An’ to think, you just got ‘em back,” Wheeljack joked. 

Starscream smirked, turning them out entirely. “I think I like this much better,” he said softly. “Shall we continue?”

After a second to consider the offer Wheeljack smiled. “I don’t see why not.”


	8. Car Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while stuck on the side of the road, so enjoy.

Starscream couldn't stop laughing. Frankly Wheeljack couldn't blame him, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

“Yes, ha ha,” Wheeljack drawled. “now will you help me out or not?”

“Help you _out_?” Starscream managed to spit out through the uncontrollable laughter.

“It's not that funny!” Wheeljack called sternly over the laughter, moving his wheels a little in aggravation. Starscream was on his back by then, his face covered in tears from how hard he was laughing. As it died down Starscream sat up, “phew,” he vented. “I haven't laughed this hard since, heh, since Megatron got stuck in  _gun_ mode,” he chuckled a little more as he started to stand.

Starscream, with a wickedly entertained grin on his face, strode over to his friend and came to lean with one hand on the hood. “So, what- heh,” Starscream had a hard time keeping his composure. The situation was just too funny to him. With a deep vent he regained the cool condescending facade. “So, what do you want me to do?” he asked, the sticky grin widening as he held back another bout of laughter.

Wheeljack pointed with his wheels over to the desk. “On my work table there’s a device, the thing I did this to myself with. I think it burnt itself out when it hit me.”

Starscream wandered over the table and started looking over the mess. “What does it look like?” he asked.

“Just start touchin’ stuff, I’ll tell you when you’ve got it.”

Starscream did so and his hand soon found the oval shaped purple device that sat on three legs. It was warm to the touch, indicating it hadn’t been fired too long ago.

Starscream picked up the device and studied it, tossing it from hand to hand for a moment to gage it’s weight.

“Be careful with that thing!” Wheeljack cried. “Otherwise you’ll end up like me, and the last thing I need is an immobilized jet sittin’ in my lab!”

“Oh, calm down,” Starscream said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his friend. “You said it fried itself, didn’t you?”

“That don’t mean it’s safe. Now set it on the table so I can see it, I’m gonna tell you how to fix it.”

Starscream gave an overdramatic sigh as he placed the device on the table across from Wheeljack. “Why did you call me, of all people?”

“Because everyone else was busy.”

Starscream scoffed. “Oh yes, because the Ruler of Cybertron isn’t busy at all. I’ve got a ton of leisure time to help my friend get himself out of a, frankly hilarious, problem he created for himself.”

“You came, didn’t you?”

Starscream paused. He did something similar to pouting. “Fair enough,” he mumbled, then turning back to the device. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he sighed.

Wheeljack instructed Starscream open the panel on the side carefully, and remove the main power source so there was no risk of the machine going off again. Fixing the machine took a while, considering Starscream had to touch just about every tool before they got to the right one. Not to mention the occasions a tool was not close by and Starscream had to hunt through the cluttered work tables to find it.

“You know, this would take a much shorter amount of time if you organized your lab,” Starscream said from where he knelt on the floor digging through a drawer. “Ah-Hah!” he called, pulling out a small screw driver like the one Wheeljack had described, and holding it up triumphantly.

“That’s not the right one.” Wheeljack called from across the lab.

Starscream’s smile immediately disappeared. He turned and, with all the strength he had in him, threw the tiny screw driver at Wheeljack. It struck him right in the windshield.

“Oow!” Wheeljack complained. “What was that for!?”

Starscream came stomping over to the car. “I’ve been working on this stupid machine of yours for _five hours_ , and I’ve been looking for this tiny screwdriver for  _one_ of those hours!” he screeched, his voice reaching the octave which had been rumored to deafen several bots.

“Tell me why I should keep helping you?” he demanded, putting his hand on his hips and scowling at the car.

Wheeljack moved his Wheels around as he spoke, as if gesturing. “Because I’m your only scientist, not to mention your only friend. I would do the same for you, albeit much faster,” he dictated.

Starscream’s scowl turned into more of a pout as he narrowed his eyes, thinking about the statement. “Fine,” he spat, his hands falling from his hips. “But as soon as we get you back to your bipedal mode you are cleaning this lab!”

Starscream continued to work on Wheeljack’s troublesome device for another three hours until Wheeljack determined it was fixed enough to unlock him.

“How do you fire it?” Starscream asked, studying it’s smooth surface, searching for a button.

“It’s a touch thing, there’s a switch on the bottom,” Wheeljack explained.

Starscream switched it on. “Now what?” he asked as it hummed to life.

“There should be a little light right above where the beam comes out. Face it towards me, then press the button.”

Starscream positioned the device accordingly before stepping behind the work table and pressing the button. A purple beam shot out and consumed Wheeljack for a split second. As soon as it dissipated Wheeljack successfully transformed.

“Ah!” he sighed, rolling his shoulder. “Oh, that feels good,” he turned to Starscream. “Thanks Screamer,” the words hardly left his mouth before a pile of datapads was shoved into his chest.

“Do something with those,” Starscream demanded, then turning back to the workbench and continuing to pick through the mess and dispose of it.

Wheeljack lifted a brow. “Uh...what’er you doing?”

“We’re cleaning,” Starscream answered. “Like you said you would.”

Wheeljack approached the Seeker, data pads still in arms. “Yeah, I said I would clean. Didn’t say anything about you.”

“Oh please,” Starscream scoffed, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “You really think I’d trust you to actually do it once I leave,” he looked back to the work bench. “Oh no. I’m staying here, and helping you to assure it’s done correctly.”

After a moment Wheeljack huffed a small laugh, smiling. “Whatever you say, Lord Starscream.”


	9. At the Desk pt. 4

Wheeljack came in for his weekly visit, datapad in hand, ready to paint. To his surprise Starscream was neither asleep at his desk nor working away at the mountain of data pads on the edge of it. No, Starscream was fully awake and studying a few little black bottles that sat on his desk. Wheeljack recognized them as the bottles Starscream kept his polish in. Wheeljack just hadn’t been aware that Starscream had more than one. 

“Havin’ a get together?” Wheeljack asked, setting the datapad on the desk and going to take a seat. 

“Oh good, you’re here.”

Starscream swiped his arm across the desk, disposing of all but one of the bottles in a drawer and slamming it shut. 

“I made something, I think you’ll appreciate it."

“I don’t know if I wanna know,” Wheeljack joked. Starscream presented him with the remaining bottle still left on the desk. “It’s a new one,” he explained as Wheeljack warily eyed the smooth black container. “Come on, take it.”

Carefully Wheeljack swiped it from Starscream’s lithe fingers. For whatever reason the scientist was almost afraid it was going to explode all over him. He unscrewed the top and pulled out the brush. Instead of the normally sharp red Wheeljack was used to, it was a nice emerald green. One of Wheeljack’s favorite colors.

Wheeljack looked back to Starscream and found his hand already presented. “Like it?” he smirked. 

Without a word Wheeljack gently took the hand presented to him. “I didn’t think you liked green.”

“I don’t. But you do.”

Wheeljack paused, tempted to look at the seekers face again. He resisted the urge and continued to paint. 

Starscream’s smirk fell a little. “So, what do you have to report today?”

“Not much has changed since last week, unfortunately. I’m sort of at a standstill with this latest project.” 

Starscream reached a hand across the table and slid the datapad towards himself to look it over. “Have you been able to work on the project I assigned you the week before last?”

“No, I haven’t started it.”

“Well why not?”

“Because it’s an enormous project and I’m holding off until I can execute it properly. I got a few mini prototypes worked out, but nothing significant. Plus you keep battering me with more projects, so I’m kinda pressed for time in my day.”

“Hm...well as long as it’s sitting in the back of your mind.” 

“Believe me, it practically haunts me.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Starscream going over things while Wheeljack painted. Once finished with the first hand Wheeljack moved on to the second, which didn’t take as long. Once both were finished Wheeljack took a second to look over his work and touch up where it was needed. 

“I think yer all set,” he determined, letting the hand drop. Almost as soon as it was released Starscream lurched forward the placed his hand on Wheeljack’s chest, right below the autobot symbol. Wheeljack froze, those sharp digits uncomfortably close to his spark. 

“So close,” Starscream mumbled.

Wheeljack looked down at the hand before looking up at Starscream. “Close?” he questioned. 

“The color,” Starscream clarified. “I wanted it to match yours.” 

“Oh.”

After a brief moment of hesitation Wheeljack reached down and took the hand on his chest, placing his thumb in it’s palm so it folded over and he could see the color on the talons. Starscream didn’t object. 

“You were pretty close,” Wheeljack mumbled. 

Starscream wrapped his fingers around he thumb in his palm. “Looks like it needs some work,” he said quietly, gaze turning up to meet Wheeljack’s. 

“Yeah, a little,” 

Wheeljack hardly even registered that he’d spoken. The only thing on his mind was just how close Starscream suddenly seemed, so close his nose nearly brushed against Wheeljack’s face plate. With a sudden realization Wheeljack snapped from his trace and pulled back, drawing his hand out of Starscream’s grip. Noticing just how awkward that must’ve been Wheeljack cleared his intake. “Just uh- a little lighter,” he stuttered, looking for something to say. “Maybe next time.”

Starscream leaned back, doing his best to pretend he was unphased. “Yes, a little lighter,” he grumbled, studying his smoothly painted talons. “Maybe I’ll have it perfected by next time.” 

Wheeljack’s fingers drummed on the desk, his optics glancing all over the place as he desperately searched for something to say. “Uh...got anything else you wanted to do?” he inquired eventually.

Starscream let his hand fall back to the desk. For a moment he just stared at Wheeljack. 

“No. You can leave if you want.”

Wheeljack resisted the urge to sigh with relief. Instead he thanked the seeker and went on his way, probably walking a bit faster than was really necessary to the door. 

“Wheeljack,” Starscream called right as the scientist was about the pass the threshold. Wheeljack stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“See you next week?”

The tension in Wheeljack’s shoulders eased. “Yeah. See you next week.”

Wheeljack could swear he caught a glimpse of a smile before he turned forward and headed out. 


	10. Word of Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for something sweet from arteriu-s on Tumblr.

 

Wheeljack waked through the hallway of the Spire, datapad taking up all of his attention. He was on his way to the lab when something reached out and grabbed him. Before Wheeljack could react he found himself in a supply closet pressed up against a bright red Seeker.

“Starscream,” he greeted flatly, part of him having almost expected this. “I do have a comm.”

Starscream crossed his arms. “I’m aware,” he scowled.

“Is there a reason you’ve dragged me into a supply closet?”

“You haven’t come to give your report in three weeks.”

“And?”

“Which means I haven’t seen you in three weeks.”

“…And?”

Starscream growled. “You’re avoiding me.”

“Me? Avoiding you? Now why would I do a thing like that?”

“I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to figure out. Mind filling me in?”

Wheeljack leaned in a little, placing his head beside Starscream’s, speaking right in his audio receptor. A small wisp of air followed by as soft click sounded beside Starscream’s head. Wheeljack’s voice came smooth and clear. “I got a surprise I’ve been workin’ out for ya.” he whispered. That little click sounded again as Wheeljack leaned back.

Starscream sat stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Wheeljack just smirked at him. Or Starscream assumed it was a smirk.

“See ya later tonight,” Wheeljack said smoothly, slipping out of the closet.

Starscream stuck his head out. “Don’t be late!” he yelled at the grounder’s back. “Tonight’s date night!”

Starscream suddenly noticed all of the other bots in the hallways. All of whom had stopped to stare at him. “What?” he snapped. “Don’t you all have work to be doing?”

Everyone quickly scurried along, lowering their heads slightly. Starscream stepped out of the closet and ruffled his plating before standing up straighter. “That’s what I thought,” he grumbled before stalking away.

 

* * *

  
Later that evening Wheeljack came by to gather Starscream for their date. To Starscream’s surprise the grounder looked a little cleaned up. He had bothered, for once, to clean the dust, oil and scorch marks from his frame. It even looked like he’d given himself a little polish.

“Well don’t you look nice,” Starscream commented, coming beside his partner so they could walk out together. “Special occasion?”

“We’re goin’ on a date, ain’t we?”

“Hmph,” Starscream stopped and leaned down a little to look Wheeljack in the eye, their noses nearly touched as Starscream eyed his partner suspiciously. He planted his fists on his hips. “You never seemed so inclined before. What’s so special about tonight?”

Wheeljack gently brushed past his partner. “I said I had a surprise for ya, didn’t I?”

Starscream stalked after him. “Is this the surprise?” he asked once caught up.

“Nope. Just wanted to look nice for it. Now quit bein’ such a sour puss, and be happy. It’s date night! Means ya get to spend time with me,” Wheeljack’s eyes smiled as he put his arms out. Certainly, Starscream’s significant other seemed a little more cocky than normal. Starscream would call it mere confidence but that would be too kind. He was sure if Wheeljack went out gambling right now he’d act like a winner before he even won anything.

Starscream wrapped an arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Oh spending time with you,” he sighed. “I can’t think of anything better,” Starscream smirked, looking down at his partner. “So where are you taking me for date night?”

“I thought ‘a takin’ you to that new little energon ice joint that opened up down the street. You like sweet stuff right?”

Starscream let his arms drop, stifling a roll of the eyes. Eating overly processed energon mush that was artificially sweetened wasn’t his idea of a good date. Regardless he got to spend time with Wheeljack. And that was always worth it.

“Sounds delightful,” Starscream drawled. “Can we go to a real sweet shop afterwards?”

“Sure,” Wheeljack slipped his hand into his partner’s, interlacing their fingers. “We can do whatever ya want.”

Starscream squeezed the hand given to him and smiled down at his partner. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the side of his mask. When he leaned back he hummed. “Sometimes I wish I could really kiss you.”

Wheeljack nuzzled his partner. “What? My nuzzles ain’t good enough for ya?”

“Oh, their adequate I suppose.”

Wheeljack hummed. It vibrated against Starscream’s neck. The sensation tickled a little, forcing a giggle out of Starscream. “Quit it,” he demanded, lightly pushing the grounder away. Giggling was far too immature for the ruler of Cybertron.

Together they walked to the little energon shop. Sitting there made Starscream’s wings twitch. Date night had arisen after their relationship accidentally became public. It was supposed to be a nice change of pace. Every three weeks they’d go out so everyone could see Starscream was capable of keeping a stable relationship. People stared at them, on occasion Starscream was approached. Sometimes is was positive, other times it was negative.

Mostly they just got stared at.

Starscream and Wheeljack had decided to share a bowl. Starscream couldn’t decide on anything and Wheeljack could see he was slightly uncomfortable. The way his wings were hiked to attention. Every time he glanced around the room they would twitch. Starscream picked at the ice but didn’t eat much. Date night was their night to get out of the spire. Starscream, though, had become much less comfortable being in public through the years.

When they finished up Wheeljack hurried them out. The streets were almost always better. Somewhat fresh air. More open space. More room to run away.

Hand in hand they walked to the sweet shop on the corner. Starscream very quickly selected two boxes of energon goodies and went to the counter. Wheeljack offered to pay, as he often did, and Starscream refused, as he always did.

After that they walked back to Starscream’s apartment where they settled on the couch. Wheeljack sat upright while Starscream laid with his legs over Wheeljack’s lap, his head propped up by the arm of the couch. One of the boxes of treats sat in his lap while the other sat on the table. For a while they sat and watched a human film on the vid-screen.

Halfway through Starscream looked to his partner. “So what’s this big surprise you’ve got for me?” he asked before popping a treat in his mouth. Wheeljack looked down at him. He appeared to be thinking. Starscream waited patiently for Wheeljack to reply.

Wheeljack plucked a treat from the box and asked Starscream to sit up a little. Reluctantly Starscream complied. “What is this?” he asked, getting slightly impatient.

“You’ll see. Now here,” Wheeljack handed his mate the treat. “Put this between your teeth.”

Starscream, again, did as he was told. His patience was wearing thin, though. “Wha ah ou oing?” Starscream asked once the treat was securely between his teeth.

“Close your eyes.” Wheeljack instructed.

Before closing Starscream gave them a roll.

There was a soft click.

Starscream felt something warm and soft make contact with his lips, stealing half the treat from between his teeth. Starscream’s eyes popped open and he found himself locked in a kiss.

Wheeljack pulled away. A bit of purple had risen in his cheeks and he wore a goofy smile, one that looked quite cute on his new face.

Starscream sat there for a moment, wide eyed. “You got a face,” he said, unable to get any more words out.

Wheeljack sheepishly scratched one of his finials. “Yeah I- wanted to try it out. Probably not too great at kissin’ right now but I’ll get-”

He didn’t get to finish before Starscream grabbed him by the finials and pulled him into another kiss. Wheeljack’s lips moved with his partners. The box of treats toppled off Starscream’s lap as they moved together, but neither seemed to care. They were both a bit too preoccupied.

For a moment they separated. “You’re a horrible kisser,” Starscream commented.

“I know.”

Then they were back at it. After the second time separating they took a longer break. Starscream put a sharp digit on his partner’s lips. “I think you can assume what I’ll be wanting, Jackie, the next time we…go at it.”

Wheeljack hummed and dipped down to plant a peck or two on his partner’s jaw. “I’m looking forward to it,” he rumbled before settling in on top of his partner. Below him Starscream smiled.

This should be fun.


	11. Come to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starjack cuddles.

Starscream should have gone to bed. Frankly, he knew he should have gone to bed. But he’d stayed up in the office, waiting, for hours on end, for Wheeljack to come and collect him so they could go to bed together. That was the plan. That wasn’t always the plan, but that was the plan that night.

Of course Wheeljack couldn’t be bothered to haul his sorry aft from the workbench stool, or pull his attention away from his latest project for a night to give his ever waiting partner some sweet lovin’.

Starscream scoffed, harshly placing his light pen on the desk and standing up. It appeared as though if he wanted something done he would have to do it himself. 

Slightly irked Starscream stomped down to Wheeljack’s lab and fiercely shoved the door open. Wheeljack, of course, despite the dramatic entrance, didn’t notice his partner. With his head stuck in his work he continued to tinker away. He didn’t hear the clink of Starscream’s heels on the cold metal floor, or the harsh voice calling his name.

Starscream grabbed his mate by the shoulder and twisted him around on the stool. Wheeljack stared at him like a deer in the headlights. The shock dissipated in seconds. “Hey Starscream,” Wheeljack greeted, letting his shoulders ease. “I uh- sorta got caught up.”

“I noticed,” Starscream muttered. He smirked, and, in the sweetest tone he could muster, said. “Are you ready to help me to bed?”

“Do you mean interface?”

Starscream nodded. Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Do we have to?” he asked somewhat sheepishly.  

Starscream’s smirk fell. “Do you not want to?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’m kinda tired,” he admitted, boldly moving in to wrap his arms around his seekers waist. “I was hopin’ we could just,” he shrugged. “Relax tonight. Could always have some nice lazy interface in the morning.”

Starscream hummed, moving to press himself against his partner. “I do love some lazy morning interface,” his smirk returned as he pressed their foreheads together. “We still have to make it to the bed first.”

“Oh, but it’s so far away,” Wheeljack jokingly groaned.

“I think you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“Alright,” Wheeljack grunted, briefly taking his hands off his partner to stand up. Starscream stepped back a little, giving Wheeljack some room. As soon as he was able Wheeljack wrapped his arm around Starscream’s waist. Starscream, in turn, put an arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder.

Being so late there was no one in the halls, so neither were hesitant to throw out some public affections.

It wasn’t long before they reached Starscream’s apartment. When they got there Starscream dragged Wheeljack to the berthroom and tugged him down into the berth. Starscream laid on his side while Wheeljack laid on his stomach. Starscream nuzzled into his partner’s cheek as Wheeljack wrapped an arm around him. Starscream’s body consumed Wheeljack’s, placing a knee on the back of his legs and throwing an arm over his back. Starscream scooted in until the were flush against each other.

Once in the proper position Starscream sighed, closing his eyes and letting his body relax. Wheeljack did the same, though moved a hand down and gave his partners aft a pat. Starscream humphed something of a laugh. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to interface and then grope my aft. That’s not how this works.”

“I am not groping it,” Wheeljack defended. “I gave it a pat. Now I’m moving my and, see?” he moved his hand to rest on his partners lower back. There he rubbed small circles with his fingers.

Had Starscream’s eyes been opened he would have rolled them. Though a smile remained on his face, so it was all in good humor. His pointed nose poked Wheeljack in the cheek before he angled to nuzzle the mask with his head. The arm over Wheeljack’s back moved slightly to give his aft a pat. The they moved up and came to rest on the back of his head. Those sharp dangerous claws only just grazing the surface of his helm as Starscream gently rubbed small circles.

Sometimes those claws still scared Wheeljack. They were so close to his processor. With one quick move Starscream could sink in and leave him brain dead. But he wouldn’t do that. And Wheeljack knew he wouldn’t do that. Which felt like an odd thing to be sure of. There he had snuggled against him, vulnerable and half asleep, was someone formerly known as one of the most dangerous people in the universe. Sharp claws and a quick tongue, he could talk almost anyone into anything, and barely lift a finger doing it. Starscream never shut down his weapons. Those were always primed and ready to shoot but Wheeljack never felt the fear of being shot. They had done that to each other enough.

Sometimes it still felt odd. It certainly always felt dangerous, but sometimes it felt plain odd. Had Wheeljack been this close to the seeker only a measly number of years ago he would have surely been dead. Shot in the head. Stabbed through the chest.

But not now. Now the ruler of Cybertron wanted nothing more at night but affection from his lover, and that’s what he got. Wheeljack wasn’t afraid anymore, and he began to wonder when he stopped being afraid. Certainly, when Starscream had dug his claws into his seems and dragged him down into the berth for the first time. That had been nerve wracking. But those claws had detached themselves and Starscream had closed his eyes, and Wheeljack was left with nothing but a sleepy seeker.

Who, if he was being honest, looked quite cute when relaxed and halfway to recharge. Though Wheeljack would never say that. No matter how cute his partner looked. One does not tell a deadly killing machine they are cute. Sometimes they take offense to that.

Though then again Starscream wasn’t just a “deadly killing machine.” Considering that was his purpose when constructed Wheeljack was sure referring to him as such would have him worse off than “cute.”

Who knew, maybe cute would bode well for him.

But he could save that for another night. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his partner. And Starscream seemed content in the silence. So thats where Wheeljack left them.


	12. At the Desk part 5

Starscream wasn’t reading the datapad. He wasn’t doing anything at all really, just sitting there with his head on his fist watching Wheeljack work. Wheeljack had his eyes barely an inch from the talon he was so desperately trying to keep even with the rest. As he laid the green coated brush to the black metal his hand shook. When he doted the edged he caught Starscream’s finger. 

Wheeljack grunted to himself and used the very edge of his finger to wipe away the imperfection. 

“You’re getting good at this,” Starscream said. 

“Thanks,” Wheeljack muttered, gaze dead set on the work at hand. When he finished the edge of the last finger he leaned back and turned the talon all around, inspecting his work. 

“I think yer done,” he determined, letting the hand drop. 

Starscream didn’t let it hit the table. He leaned forward and poked Wheeljack in the chest. Wheeljack stiffened at the touch. His winglets twitched behind him as he watched Starscream’s lip twist and untwist. Starscream squinted one of his eyes and tapped Wheeljack in the chest before returning to his seat. 

“It’s still not right,” Starscream said, inspecting his freshly painted claws against his palm. 

“Here, lemme see,” Wheeljack said, holding out his hand and flicking his fingers. Starscream handed the appendage over. Wheeljack took it and held it in a soft grip. Starscream leaned out of the seat and let Wheeljack bring the hand forward so it rested just barely against his chest. 

“Its close,” Wheeljack said. “I’d say close enough,” he rubbed the back of Starscream’s hand with his thumb before releasing it. “I think yer close enough.”

“Close enough isn’t good enough,” Starscream said, plopping himself back into his seat. He glanced between Wheeljack and his freshly painted talons. Without a word Starscream sat forward and grabbed Wheeljack’s wrist, dragging Wheeljack’s hand atop the desk. 

Wheeljack didn’t protest. He looked between his hand, suddenly resting on the desk, and Starscream, who was unscrewing the top to the red polish bottle. Wheeljack kept an eye on Starscream and slowly began to move his hand off the desk. Before he could get very far Starscream’s wing twitched and his attention fell to the hand which he immediately dragged back to its resting place.

Starscream finished unscrewing the bottle and placed it down. He took Wheeljack’s hand, grabbed the brush, and put it to the center of Wheeljack’s finger. 

“What’re ya doin’?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Returning the favor,” Starscream muttered.

“But I don’t have talons.”

“So?”

Wheeljack didn’t argue. 

Starscream was not good at painting. His hands were steady, and his concentration was unmatched. But his ability to color within the lines remained non-existent, even when working on another bot. He kept his face close to his work and painted carefully. Still, though, he managed a good many smudges and muck ups. By the end of the first hand Wheeljack’s fingers were covered in little flecks of paint. 

Starscream leaned back and inspected his work. 

“Primus, why am I so bad at this,” he muttered. 

Wheeljack pulled his hand away and looked at his crudely painted fingers. 

“Yeah,” he said. “You stink.”

Starscream sneered. “Thanks.” 

“What? It's true. You just said it yourself.” 

“That doesn't mean I want you to agree with me.” 

Wheeljack looked about the desk. “where's the acetone? I wanna wash it off.” 

Starscream swiped the container from the edge of the table and held it close to his chest. 

“Starscream come on,” Wheeljack said,making a grab for the container. Starscream leaned back. 

“No. You're not erasing my beautiful work,” Starscream said, his lip twitching upward but never making it to a smile. 

“Beautiful my aft,” Wheeljack said. He stood and leaned over the table to give himself a better reach. Starscream just swiveled the chair around. Wheeljack made his way around the desk and around the chair, only to be thwarted again when Starscream turned back around. They went in circles with Wheeljack chasing Starscream around the chair until he was fed up enough to grab the sides of it to stop it from moving. 

Being too short to just lean over the top of it Wheeljack hoisted himself up over the back of the chair and made a grab for the acetone in Starscream's lap. Starscream made no attempt to stop him, but did, with a smirk, lean his weight all the way back and send the chair and all it's inhabitants toppling over.

Starscream remained seated in the chair, now on his back. He chuckled almost uncontrollably as Wheeljack sat up from where he'd fallen to the side. 

Starscream finally burst out laughing. He rolled over and laughed with his face halfway pressed to the floor. In the meantime Wheeljack stole the acetone Starscream had released in exchange for holding his sides. 

Wheeljack sat up on his knees and anchored his elbows on the desk so he could get to work removing Starscream's so called “beautiful work.” 

Not long after he started Starscream sat up and mimicked Wheeljack's position. 

“Here,” he said, suppressing a chuckle as he reached out to steal Wheeljack's hand. 

“Let me do it.”

Wheeljack handed over his hand but kept the jar of acetone on his side of the desk. He only allowed Starscream the brush and rag to do the job. 

Starscream sighed dramatically. 

“Who knew Wheeljack, famous for how many times he's blows himself up, had any preference on his appearance.”

“Don't like lookin’ a mess 'less it’s my mess.”

Starscream puffed a small laugh. He smiled and shook his head, keeping an eye on his work. “you're ridiculous.”


End file.
